Who Cares What You Did Last Summer
by Shallow Hallow Man
Summary: A pretty bad parody of I Know What You Did Last Summer and Scary Movie. Please read and review.
1. Ghost Stories and The Killing

1 Who Cares What You Did Last Summer.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Scene 1: Ghost stories.  
  
Stu, Julie and Barry are sitting around in circle in the lounge room.  
  
Stu: So the boy and boy are making out right, when they hear over the radio that this lunatic killer's escaped from an insane asylum. He's got this long, sharp potato masher as a hand.  
  
Barry: No. You're telling it wrong. I think it's boy and girl making out.  
  
Stu: Shut up. So one of the boys gets all scared right and the other boy all hot and bothered, he gets really mad and peels out.  
  
Barry: No,no,no. That's not the way it goes. Okay the boy goes for help while the girl stays in the car and she hears like this scratching sound…  
  
Julie: It's not a scratching sound it's a drup, drup, drup!  
  
Barry: No. It's a scratching sound because the guys cat is locked in the boot trying to get out.  
  
Julie: No, no, he's been decapitated and his head is on the car roof with blood dripping out of it going drup, drup, drup.  
  
Stu: No he wasn't decapitated, he was gutted with a potato masher.  
  
Everybody looks at him.  
  
Stu: That's the way I heard it.  
  
Julie: Look we're all wrong. They get back to the girl's house and then find the lunatics bloody potato mashers in the car door and they all lived happily ever after. Now that's the original story. That's the way it really happened.  
  
Barry: Hey, hey. None of it really happened it's a made up ghost story to begin with.  
  
Julie: No it's not. It's true.  
  
Stu: Yeah I don't think say Julie.  
  
Julie: I swear it.  
  
Barry: Jeez, it's a fictional story created to warn young people the dangers of using pre-marital potato mashers.  
  
Julie: Well actually, Porgy and you know how terrified I am of your IQ. It's an urban legend.  
  
Stu: Wasn't that some crappy horror movie?  
  
Barry: Yeah.  
  
Julie: It's American folklore and they usually originated from some real life incident.  
  
She looks at everyone then smiles.  
  
Stu: I never did like horror stories or movies.  
  
Barry: Why?  
  
Stu: They're all the same. Some killer chasing some stupid victim who then falls and trips and the killer stabs him. It's insulting. To the killer he shouldn't have to catch them when they fall down he should just throw his knife at them or shoot them.  
  
Scene 1: The Killing  
  
Barry: Hmmm. Let's play a game now.  
  
Music is in the background.  
  
Julie: Well okay, but it has to be safe..  
  
Stu: Like…  
  
Barry pulls a knife out of his pocket.  
  
Barry: Catch the knife!  
  
He throws the knife to Stu.  
  
It hits him in the hand.  
  
Stu: Ow! My hand!  
  
Stu throws it to Julie.  
  
It hits her leg.  
  
Julie: Ah.  
  
Barry: You can't throw for jack. You know that.  
  
She throws it to Barry.  
  
Barry: This is how you catch it.  
  
Barry catches it in his mouth.  
  
Barry: Stu what the hell is this crap?  
  
He turns on cool music and puts his hands up in the air and shouts.  
  
Barry: Get ready for a hard one.  
  
He throws it to Stu.  
  
Julie: Watch out!  
  
It hits someone.  
  
Julie: What was that?  
  
Morgan: I don't know.  
  
Julie: Is everybody okay?  
  
Morgan: Yeah. What's that?  
  
He runs over a picks a bloody knife off the floor.  
  
Julie: Blood!  
  
Morgan: It's not mine. It must have hit a dog or something.  
  
Julie: A dog couldn't have done that.  
  
Morgan: A deer could. My dad is going to freak. That was his best knife.  
  
Julie: Where is it?  
  
Morgan: What?  
  
Julie: If that was a deer, then where is it?  
  
Morgan: Maybe it ran off.  
  
Julie notices something: Oh my god!  
  
She runs over and picks up a gumboot.  
  
Morgan: No way.  
  
Julie: Oh!  
  
Morgan: I didn't see it.  
  
Julie: Weren't you aiming for him?  
  
Morgan: No.  
  
Julie throws the boot down: Oh my god this isn't happening!  
  
Morgan: There is no way.  
  
He runs up to a cupboard and grabs some torches. He turns one on and hands it to Julie.  
  
They start walking.  
  
Julie: Noooo!  
  
Morgan: I couldn't see it I swear!  
  
Julie: Is he dead?  
  
Morgan: I don't know.  
  
Julie: Check his pulse.  
  
Morgan: No way.  
  
Julie: You're the one who stabbed him.  
  
Morgan goes up to the body and feels his wrist.  
  
Morgan: I think he's dead.  
  
Julie: Who is he?  
  
Morgan: I can't tell. His face is all messed up.  
  
Julie: What was he doing out here?  
  
Morgan: We have to call the police.  
  
Julie: Let's just think about this for a minute.  
  
Morgan: Think about what? He walked into our house in the middle of night. Okay it was an accident. I wasn't drinking or being stupid. Oh wait yes I was.  
  
Julie: Even if we did tell the police, we'd go down for manslaughter.  
  
Morgan: Then we leave right now. Run away forever.  
  
Julie: Don't you get it? If there's some of him on the knife, then there's some of the knife on him. They'll trace it back to you. You'll be looking at a stab and run.  
  
Morgan: But then what are we going to do?  
  
Julie: We'll hide the body tonight and dump it somewhere tomorrow.  
  
Morgan: Where?  
  
Julie: Upstairs.  
  
They pick Stu up and carry him upstairs.  
  
Julie: In here.  
  
They put him down in the laundry and cover him with towels.  
  
The knife is still obviously seen but they are oblivious to this.  
  
Barry: Do you think he's well hidden?  
  
Julie: Yeah. Anyway dad never goes near the washing that's Betty the maid's job.  
  
Barry: But won't Betty find him?  
  
Julie: I'll tell her I'll do the washing this week.  
  
Barry: Good. Well I'd better be getting home.  
  
Julie: Wait. We have to make a pact right now that we take this to our graves. Agreed.  
  
Barry: Agreed.  
  
Dead body: Agreed.  
  
Julie: Hang on. Where's Stu?  
  
Barry: He probably went to get something to eat. Tell your dad he's sleeping at my place tonight.  
  
Julie: Okay.  
  
Barry opens the door.  
  
Barry: Bye.  
  
Julie: Bye.  
  
Barry leaves.  
  
Caption reads: ONE DAY LATER 


	2. The Morning After

Scene 2: The Morning.  
  
Julie enters the dining room.  
  
Mr. Jameso is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Good morning.  
  
Julie: Hi.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Did you sleep well last night?  
  
Julie: Yeah.  
  
Mr. Jameso: I didn't. It was so dead cold last night. Probably due to it being autumn.  
  
Julie: Autumn already!  
  
Mr. Jameso: Yeah. Yesterday was the last day of summer.  
  
Mr. Jameso yawns.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Boy, am I dead tired.  
  
Julie now looks sick and worried.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Did Stu tell you how he went in his baseball game yesterday?  
  
Julie: No.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Well, I'm sure he made a killing.  
  
Julie holding her mouth: Excuse me.  
  
She runs upstairs.  
  
Betty walks in.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Betty! How are you?  
  
Betty starts to say: Okay…  
  
Mr. Jameso (interrupting): Good. Now Betty outside the front door is getting rather messy, later on would you please sweep out there.  
  
Betty: Yes sir.  
  
Betty leaves the room.  
  
Julie comes downstairs.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Feeling better?  
  
Julie: Yes.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Good. Because I have to go out again tonight. Is Stu staying another night at Barry's?  
  
Julie: Ah. Yes.  
  
Julie is about to leave.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Oh, Julie this letter came for you.  
  
Mr. Jameso leaves the room.  
  
Julie picks up the letter. (On it is written Julie Jameso 903 Long St, Northtrop, CN, 16482)  
  
She opens it and opens the note.  
  
It says: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!  
  
Julie becomes really scared.  
  
Julie: Who sent this? There's no postmark or return address.  
  
Mr. Jameso comes back in.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Your guess is as good as mine. Why what does it say?  
  
Julie: Nothing. (She runs upstairs)  
  
Mr. Jameso notices a letter for him on the table.  
  
He opens it.  
  
It says: YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!  
  
Mr. Jameso turns it over.  
  
It says: I'M SORRY I WROTE THAT. I LOVE YOU! FROM MR.JAMESO.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Oh. He is so sweet! 


	3. A Phone Call

Scene 3: A Phone Call.  
  
Julie pulls a phone out of her pocket and dials a number.  
  
Barry: Hello.  
  
Julie: Barry, dad's gone come over.  
  
Barry: I can't mum's not letting me leave the house until I've finished all my homework.  
  
Julie: Barry! This is important.  
  
Barry: Well, see if the body is still there.  
  
Julie walks down to the laundry.  
  
She lifts up the towels.  
  
Julie into phone: He he's…  
  
Barry: Still there. Bye.  
  
He hangs up.  
  
Julie: Oh.  
  
Julie is very scared.  
  
Julie walks back to Stu's bedroom and sits down at the computer.  
  
She starts typing.  
  
Julie: Cheese. Cheese comes from cow's… Hey!  
  
The computer isn't typing.  
  
She smacks the computer.  
  
Julie: Stupid machine.  
  
The computer starts typing by itself.  
  
Computer typing: I know what you did to my toothbrush.  
  
Julie: What?  
  
CUT  
  
Betty is outside sweeping.  
  
Killer runs up to her and stabs her in the back.  
  
She just keeps sweeping.  
  
Killer: Huh!  
  
CUT  
  
Computer typing deletes my toothbrush and replaces it with I don't care what you did to Stu.  
  
Julie: Oh.  
  
CUT  
  
Killer stabs Betty in the stomach.  
  
She just keeps sweeping.  
  
Killer: Oh!  
  
1 CUT  
  
Computer types: You bad, bad girl!  
  
Julie looks worried and scared.  
  
CUT  
  
Killer stabs Betty in the neck.  
  
Betty just keeps on sweeping.  
  
Killer: Die. Damn you.  
  
CUT  
  
Computer types: Look out behind you!  
  
Julie turns around slowly and no one is there.  
  
CUT  
  
Killer stabs Betty in the head.  
  
Betty just keeps on sweeping.  
  
Killer makes an annoyed grunting noise.  
  
CUT  
  
Computer types: Ha Ha! Tricked you!  
  
Julie looks even more scared.  
  
CUT  
  
Killer shoves Betty down on the ground, kicks her and enters the house.  
  
Betty is still sweeping while lying on the ground.  
  
CUT  
  
Computer types: Ring ring!  
  
Julie's phone rings.  
  
Julie is very surprised.  
  
Julie answers the phone.  
  
Julie: Hello.  
  
Killer: Hello Julie.  
  
Julie: Who is this?  
  
Killer: Never mind that, you forget to lock the front door.  
  
Julie bolts downstairs and locks the door. 


	4. In the House

Scene 4: In the House.  
  
Killer: Too late! I'm in the house.  
  
Julie is getting really scared.  
  
Killer: I'm like Bugs Bunny, I could be anywhere.  
  
Julie enters the dining room.  
  
Killer: Do you know where I am?  
  
Julie: Show yourself you coward.  
  
Killer: Coward, eh. Well I'll tell you where I am. I'm in the TV room.  
  
(The killer is standing behind a pole in the TV room) (Julie enters the TV room)  
  
Julie: Where are you?  
  
Killer: Here!  
  
He jumps out from behind the pole.  
  
Julie screams and runs upstairs.  
  
Killer follows her upstairs.  
  
Killer looks in the laundry.  
  
He walks on further.  
  
He looks in the bathroom.  
  
Julie grabs his mask and pulls it back.  
  
Killer: No!  
  
Julie lets go.  
  
Killer: Oh my face!  
  
Julie runs out of the bathroom.  
  
Killer enters Julie's bedroom.  
  
Killer: I know you're in here.  
  
He notices her crouched down in the corner.  
  
Killer: Ah-ha!  
  
He grabs her around the neck and holds a knife to her face.  
  
Killer laughs.  
  
He lifts up his knife ready to kill her.  
  
A phone rings.  
  
Killer: Is that you or me?  
  
Julie: You.  
  
Killer: Oh. Always at the worst possible time.  
  
He starts to leave the room.  
  
Killer: Stay there and don't move.  
  
He leaves the room.  
  
He answers the phone.  
  
Killer: Hello. Oh hi Freddy. Oh, just the usual.  
  
Julie sneaks out of the room and goes downstairs.  
  
Killer: Yes. I've got one trapped in a room right now.  
  
He turns around and looks in the room. She has gone.  
  
Killer: I'll ring you later.  
  
He hangs up. He looks up and down the hallway. 


	5. A Quick Snack

Scene 5: A Quick Snack.  
  
He walks down the stairs.  
  
He enters the kitchen.  
  
Killer sniffs and says: Mmm…  
  
Julie opens drying cupboard door.  
  
Julie: Where is he?  
  
Chewing and rustling is heard.  
  
Julie follows the noise into the kitchen.  
  
She opens the pantry door.  
  
The killer is in there with his knife stuck in the vegimite and vegimite on his face.  
  
Killer: Oh, ah (he holds up knife) boo!  
  
Julie: Ah!  
  
Julie runs back upstairs.  
  
Killer wipes his face and knife, grabs a ball on string and follows her upstairs.  
  
Julie is halfway up the second stairs when the killer tries to hit her with his ball. It rebounds back into his face.  
  
Julie picks up pillow and throws it at him.  
  
It knocks him back.  
  
She throws another pillow.  
  
Killer growls.  
  
She throws a hard sleeping bag at him.  
  
Killer nearly falls over.  
  
Julie throws her cat at him.  
  
It hits him and knocks him over.  
  
When he looks up Julie has gone.  
  
He walks up the stairs.  
  
Killer: Where are you? Where could you be?  
  
Julie swings open cupboard door and says: I'm here.  
  
The door knocks the killer into mum's study and unconscious.  
  
Julie: Oh.  
  
She takes the killer's knife.  
  
She quickly closes the study door and puts the spare bed at the bottom of the stairs. 


	6. Time Travelling

Scene 6: Time Traveling.  
  
Julie runs downstairs, picks up a phone and dials a number.  
  
From the phone: Hello, you have reached Barry. Please leave your name, number and message at the beep. (PAUSE) Oh. Beep.  
  
Julie: Barry, it's me Julie. The second you get this message come over. The guy we killed yesterday was Stu! And now this guy is trying to kill me. (WHISPERING) I think he doesn't care what we did.  
  
Julie hangs up.  
  
CUT  
  
Killer gets up.  
  
He walks straight into a door because his mask is upside-down.  
  
He fixes it.  
  
Killer searches his pockets.  
  
Killer: Where's my knife?  
  
He looks around.  
  
Killer: Where the hell's my knife?  
  
Killer: She must have taken it. I need a new weapon.  
  
He scratches his goatee and picks his noise.  
  
He picks up monkey scissors and tries to cut himself.  
  
Killer: No.  
  
He picks up Stanley knife.  
  
Killer: Blade's a bit small but good enough.  
  
He exits the study.  
  
He stands at the top of the stairs.  
  
Killer: Yaaaa!  
  
He runs down the stairs (knife up high) and falls over the bed.  
  
Killer: Oh.  
  
He gets up.  
  
A cute kitten walks past.  
  
Killer: Ohh!  
  
He runs to her and picks her up.  
  
Killer: Hello little sweetie. Hello. Oh you're so beautiful aren't you? Yes you are.  
  
He drops her.  
  
Killer: O! What stinks?  
  
He sniffs his armpit.  
  
Killer starts coughing: Oh it's me!  
  
He gets some deodorant and sprays it on himself.  
  
Killer: That's better.  
  
He runs downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
CUT  
  
Julie crawling out from behind the couch: Got to be quiet, got to be quiet.  
  
Julie trips and falls on the piano.  
  
Killer runs into the lounge room.  
  
Killer: Hello!  
  
He chases her round the coffee table and accidentally drops a watch.  
  
Julie picks it up and sets it for 10 minutes.  
  
Killer: No.  
  
CUT  
  
Julie is sitting at the computer. She looks at clock.  
  
Julie: I traveled back in time 10 minutes. I'll take the watch again and go back in time before we killed Stu.  
  
She hurries downstairs.  
  
Killer dials a number.  
  
Killer: Oh sorry. Wrong number. What was her phone number?  
  
Julie grabs the watch out of his pocket.  
  
Killer: Hey!  
  
She sets it for 10 minutes.  
  
CUT  
  
She is in the lounge room with the killer about to stab her.  
  
Julie: Oh no. I went forward in time.  
  
She runs upstairs.  
  
Killer: Not again. 


	7. A Werewolf, a Vacuum Cleaner and a Death

Scene 7: A Werewolf, a Vacuum Cleaner and a Death.  
  
Killer notices the vacuum cleaner.  
  
Killer: The perfect weapon.  
  
He walks up to it and turns it on.  
  
It starts sucking up his hood.  
  
Killer: No.  
  
He gets it off and then it starts sucking his mask and then his coat.  
  
He manages to turn it off.  
  
Killer: Maybe not.  
  
He hurries upstairs and notices the back door open.  
  
He goes out the back door.  
  
Julie is sitting there holding a big dog.  
  
Killer: (sarcastically) Oh no! I didn't know you had a pet werewolf!  
  
Julie: Attack, Rex!  
  
The dog runs up to killer and starts licking him.  
  
Killer: Good boy.  
  
Killer chases Julie around the clothesline twice and then Julie runs behind a tree.  
  
Killer hits the tree.  
  
Killer: Ouch! He starts rubbing his head.  
  
Julie hops on a swing and Killer hops on the other side.  
  
They start swinging and after awhile Julie jumps off and runs inside.  
  
Killer follows her.  
  
He looks right at the hallway and then sees her standing at the top of the stairs. She tries to push him but he pushes her down the stairs. 


	8. Picture Perfect

1 Scene 8: Picture Perfect.  
  
2  
  
3 At Barry's, Barry leaves from the front door.  
  
4  
  
5 Barry: My keys!  
  
6  
  
7 He tries to open up the door but it's locked. He goes down the stairs and round the house.  
  
8  
  
9 He gets back with a spare key in the door is a picture. Barry picks it up.  
  
10  
  
11 It is a picture of a knife and down the bottom it says: I DON'T CARE  
  
12  
  
13 Barry: Hey! Who did this?  
  
14  
  
15 He runs down the stairs and looks around.  
  
16  
  
17 Barry: Hello!  
  
18  
  
19 He goes back up the stairs and there is another picture.  
  
20  
  
21 It is a picture of Leonardo Dicaprio and down the bottom it says: I KNOW  
  
22  
  
23 Barry: I never told anyone about my secret crush. If you're here, why don't you just come and kill me? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?  
  
24  
  
A car engine is heard.  
  
25  
  
26 Barry: Uh-oh.  
  
A toy car starts driving backwards.  
  
Barry: Hey that's my car!  
  
It stops and drives towards Barry. Barry runs away but it hits him and he goes flying backwards.  
  
The killer waves his knife in front of Barry's face.  
  
Killer comes back into the house.  
  
27  
  
28 Killer: She's dead! Hooray!  
  
29  
  
30 He is about to walk away.  
  
31  
  
Killer: Ah, maybe I'll move the body.  
  
32  
  
33 He drags Julie along the floor into the lounge room and puts her on the couch.  
  
34  
  
35 Killer: Now stay there. (he laughs at his own joke)  
  
36  
  
37 Killer walks into the kitchen, grabs some chips and turns the TV on.  
  
38  
  
39 He starts eating the chips.  
  
40  
  
41 CUT  
  
42  
  
43 Barry runs up the outside steps and sees the maid Betty still sweeping but covered in blood.  
  
44  
  
45 Barry: Betty!  
  
46  
  
47 He runs to the door.  
  
48  
  
49 CUT  
  
50  
  
51 Killer laughs at something on TV.  
  
52  
  
53 The doorbell rings.  
  
54  
  
55 Killer: Oh, what now.  
  
56  
  
57 He looks through the peephole of the front door and sees it's Barry.  
  
58  
  
59 Killer: Oh, not that bozo.  
  
60  
  
61 Barry bangs on the door, rings the doorbell and shouts let me in Julie over and over.  
  
62  
  
63 Killer grabs a knife, unlocks the door and crawls upstairs.  
  
64  
  
65 Barry keeps banging, ringing and shouting for ages.  
  
66  
  
67 Killer opens Julie's window and shouts: It's open you idiot!  
  
68  
  
Barry enters: Oh. 


	9. The Answering Machine

Scene 9: The Answering Machine.  
  
Barry notices Julie on the couch.  
  
Barry: Julie, I didn't think you were in.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Barry: Julie.  
  
He turns on the lounge room light.  
  
Barry: Julie!  
  
The answering machine starts.  
  
AM (answering machine: Killer's voice:) Hello Barry.  
  
Barry looks around surprised.  
  
AM: If you want to know where I am just follow these 5 easy steps.  
  
Barry: OK.  
  
AM: 1. Open the freezer.  
  
Barry opens it.  
  
AM: 2. Get out the ice-block tray and put it on the bench.  
  
Barry hesitates.  
  
AM: Now!  
  
Barry does so.  
  
AM: 3. Get out a glass.  
  
Barry gets out a glass.  
  
AM: 4. Put 3 ice-blocks in it.  
  
Barry puts 4 ice-blocks in it.  
  
AM: I said 3!  
  
Barry takes one out.  
  
AM: 5. Fill the glass up with water.  
  
Barry does.  
  
Barry: Ok. I've done it. Where are you?  
  
Killer walks in and picks up the drink.  
  
He takes a sip.  
  
Killer: Oh thank you. I was so thirsty.  
  
He drinks some more.  
  
Killer: Thanks Barry. Now could you do me one more favour by standing still while I stab you to death.  
  
Barry: Ahhh!  
  
He runs upstairs.  
  
Killer starts to follow him but stops when he gets to the door.  
  
Killer: It's amazing that nobody ever bothers to leave the house even though we've ran past the door about 5 times.  
  
Killer starts to run upstairs.  
  
Killer: I'd better lock the door in case a murderer comes in or something.  
  
He locks the door.  
  
Killer runs up the stairs.  
  
Killer: Get ready to die red and blotchy man!  
  
Barry grabs the knife out of the killer's hands.  
  
Killer starts running away but stops. 


	10. Killer in the Cupboard

Scene 10: A Chat Under the Cupboard.  
  
Killer: Come on.  
  
Barry runs at him knife out in front.  
  
Killer praying: Please Keanu Reeves let this work.  
  
Killer does the matrix duck to dodge the knife but falls over and Barry runs into the stairs and can't get the knife out of the stairs.  
  
When Barry turns around Killer has gone.  
  
Barry: Huh!  
  
Barry enters Stu's bedroom. The light is off. Barry notices some golf clubs and picks one up. He turns on the light.  
  
Killer jumps off the bed and Killer and Barry start sword fighting with their golf clubs.  
  
Killer whacks both of Barry's feet.  
  
Barry: Ow, ow, ow, ow.  
  
Barry runs at Killer and gets him down on the bed with his golf club.  
  
Killer kicks him off.  
  
Barry is about to whack Killer with his golf club.  
  
Killer grabs it and Barry starts pulling Killer down the hallway. (like water-skiing)  
  
Barry lets go and Killer falls down.  
  
Barry runs downstairs.  
  
Killer manages to pull knife out of stairs and falls over again.  
  
CUT  
  
Barry in the cupboard: Please don't find me, please don't find me.  
  
CUT  
  
Killer runs downstairs.  
  
Killer: I'll hide and then I'll cut up his hide. (he starts laughing at his own joke)  
  
Killer sees the cupboard and hides on the other side of Barry.  
  
Barry realizes someone is in the bar with him.  
  
Barry: Hello.  
  
Killer: Hi.  
  
Barry: Are you waiting for some one?  
  
Killer: Yeah. How about you?  
  
Barry: No. I'm hiding.  
  
Killer: Oh.  
  
Barry: Do you watch Home and Away?  
  
Killer: No! I prefer horror.  
  
Barry: Oh you mean like Sesame Street and Playschool?  
  
Killer: No. More like Scream, Shout real loudly, Children of the Carrots, Bourbon Legend, Psychi you know all the bloody, scary movies.  
  
Barry: You sure do know your horror movies.  
  
Killer: Yeah, I also liked I know what you did last summer, I still know what you did last summer, I think I still know you did last summer and It's getting quite hard to remember what you did last summer.  
  
Barry: What about Tellytubbies?  
  
Killer: Oh, I love the Tellytubbies all the guns, violence, bad language, horror theme's it's the perfect show.  
  
Barry: Ha, ha I think we're talking about two different shows here.  
  
Barry: Hang on, who are you waiting for?  
  
Killer: This really stupid kid Barry, one time he…  
  
Barry: I'm Barry! 


	11. Fake Fight

Scene 11: Fake Fight.  
  
Killer: What!  
  
They both jump out of the bar and into the hallway.  
  
Barry: Put the knife down.  
  
Killer: Why?  
  
Barry: C'mon fight like a man, killer, whatever?  
  
Killer: Okay.  
  
He put the knife down.  
  
Barry pokes the air.  
  
A few seconds later Killer gets poked in the stomach.  
  
Killer: Ow! (he is breathing fast)  
  
Killer punches the air twice.  
  
A few seconds later Barry gets punched in both cheeks.  
  
Barry: Why you!  
  
He slaps the air.  
  
Killer's face goes the other way.  
  
Killer: You killer slapper!  
  
Killer punches twice, kicks once and does a headbutt to the air.  
  
It all happens to Barry a few seconds later.  
  
Killer starts laughing.  
  
Barry lunges for the knife and grabs it.  
  
Killer: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Barry follows him.  
  
Killer has picked up a chainsaw.  
  
Killer: Get back! I've got a chainsaw.  
  
Killer: (STRUGGLING) And, and…  
  
He puts it down.  
  
Killer: It's too heavy.  
  
Barry runs at him.  
  
Killer ducks and Barry runs right over him dropping his knife.  
  
Killer grabs the knife and runs downstairs.  
  
Barry goes downstairs into the dining room.  
  
In the lounge room the killer is tiptoeing and suddenly steps on a music mat.  
  
Barry quickly turns around.  
  
Killer makes annoyed sound and runs upstairs.  
  
Barry slowly follows him and goes into the laundry. Barry tries to push the toilet door open.  
  
Killer: Hey! I'm in here. Wait your turn!  
  
Barry: Sorry but aren't you meant to be trying to kill me?  
  
Killer: Well, even a killer's got to go.  
  
Barry: I s'pose. Um, how long will you be in there?  
  
Killer: What! Why?  
  
Barry: You know you being the crazy killer and me being the scared kid. I want to know how long I have to hide.  
  
Killer: Oh. Well I'll give you 15 seconds.  
  
Barry: 15! Come on at least give me twenty.  
  
Killer: Alright. 20 seconds starting now. 


	12. Who's the Killer?

Scene 12: Psycho: A Revelation.  
  
Barry starts to run out of the room but stops.  
  
Barry: Don't forget to wash your hands!  
  
He runs downstairs and tries to get outside.  
  
Barry: Locked!  
  
He runs back upstairs and can't decide where to go.  
  
A flush of the toilet is heard.  
  
Barry runs into the bathroom and into the shower.  
  
Killer comes out into the hallway: Ready or not, here comes Killer!  
  
CUT  
  
In the shower some soap falls on Barry's head.  
  
Barry: Ow!  
  
CUT  
  
Killer: Ah-ha.  
  
He holds his knife up high and starts to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
The screen changes to black and white.  
  
Killer enters the bathroom. (Psycho music is heard)  
  
He is about to stab Barry.  
  
Betty runs in and hits Killer with her broom.  
  
He falls on Barry stabbing him to death.  
  
Killer: Barry! Wait, I wanted to kill him.  
  
He gets up.  
  
Killer: Betty.  
  
He jumps for her and misses.  
  
He goes out to the hallway.  
  
Betty shoves a broom into his face and gets him down on the stairs.  
  
Betty: And the killer is…  
  
She rips off the mask and throws it behind her.  
  
Betty: Mr. Jameso!  
  
Mr. Jameso: Mr. Jameso! I thought I was Stu.  
  
He feels his glasses.  
  
Mr. Jameso: Why yes. I am Mr. Jameso.  
  
Betty: But why?  
  
Mr. Jameso: Well I found out Julie and Barry had killed my son Stu but that didn't really matter. What made me go psycho was that you all forget my birthday. Today I am 35.  
  
He stabs Betty through the head.  
  
Betty falls down.  
  
Betty: I'm not dead.  
  
Killer: Oh.  
  
He throws her into a room and locks the door.  
  
Mr. Jameso looks at his mask lying on the floor.  
  
Mr. Jameso: I just don't feel right without you.  
  
He puts his mask back on.  
  
Killer: All's well that ends well.  
  
He looks at watch.  
  
Killer: And just in time for Baywatch! 


	13. A Little Song and Dance

Scene 13: A little Song and Dance.  
  
He runs downstairs.  
  
Betty: Let me out!  
  
CUT  
  
Mr. Jameso runs downstairs and sits at the TV.  
  
He clicks a button on the remote.  
  
The TV doesn't turn on but the CD player starts playing a song.  
  
Mr. Jameso walks into the lounge room and starts dancing to the song.  
  
Julie gets of the couch and starts dancing next to Mr. Jameso eyes still closed.  
  
Barry comes from upstairs with a knife in his back and starts dancing on the other side of Mr. Jameso.  
  
They all dance in line.  
  
At the end of the song they all throw their arms up and Mr. Jameso does it holding a knife in each hand and stabs Barry and Julie.  
  
They both collapse dead.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
